Pettigrew's Plan
by Lenora
Summary: Harry and Severus are married and they have four children. Their oldest is currently in Hogwarts and has befriended a strange boy by the name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. Strange events follow their sorting that test Harry and Severus' marriage. SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would have had Harry and Draco together in the first book.

A/N: Tom glowers at Lenora Don't mind Tom, he's just mad that I made him evil again, and for the fact that he's not in this. Don't know why he's complaining, I could always make him Dumbledore's lover. Tom and Lenora shudder and twitch Or not.

The doors of the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opened to reveal the forms of the professors and staff members of the school. Many new faces graced the staff table as they all sat down for the beginning of the school year. Among these new faces were those of Professor Harry Potter, successor of Professor Severus Snape, starting his second year; and Professor Hermione Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy and successor of Professor Minerva McGonagall. The familiar head of former headmaster Albus Dumbledore was absent after retiring seven years after the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated and in his place sat new headmistress McGonagall. On her right sat the Deputy Headmaster, Snape.

On Snape's right side sat Harry, where he was conversing with the new Muggle Studies teacher, Dennis Creevy. Former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood had replaced the old flying instructor Madam Hooch. Snape took the opportunity that there were no students present to place his hand discreetly on Harry's hand. Harry turned his hand and he squeezed Severus' hand gently.

McGonagall looked at her colleagues and she smiled slightly. Albus would have been the first to predict a relationship between the stern Potions Master and The Boy Who Lived To Defeat The Dark Lord. In fact, on Minerva's desk when she arrived there that morning there was a letter from Albus stating that a relationship may be formed between the two men. Minerva was glad to see the two finally happy.

Suddenly the doors burst open again and Hagrid's assistant ran in. "They're getting out of the boats and carriages now!" he cried. Severus stood up and he kissed Harry's hand gently before going out to meet the first years. Harry watched his boyfriend walk out before resuming his conversation with Dennis.

"So how long has _that_ been going on?" Dennis asked.

"Eight years now," Harry replied.

"But you've only been out of school for seven," Dennis said.

"Yeah but I was a legal adult the July before my seventh year. So there was no restrictions," Harry assured his biggest fan's younger brother. "So how's Colin?" Harry asked.

"He's good. I hear that he's going to propose to Ginny. I don't expect anything to come out of it though," Dennis said.

"Well since she's already engaged to our Herbology master I doubt anything would happen," Harry said, nodding at his year mate Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah well that blow he took in the final battle has knocked a few marbles loose," Dennis replied diplomatically. Harry frowned as he remembered how Colin had jumped in front of him to protect him when a Death Eater had attempted to curse Harry.

"And no one appreciates that more than me," Harry said. "I just wish he would agree to stay in St. Mungo's for a little while to let them check him out. I've gotten used to him and his work," Harry remarked, referring to Colin's successful career as a photojournalist.

"Maybe you should suggest it Harry," Hermione remarked from Dennis' other side. "You know he'd do anything you ask." Hermione said as students walked into the hall and to their seats.

"I might have to," Harry said. The doors opened and Severus walked in leading a group of first years. The first years looked around stunned at the magnificence of the castle. Harry smiled as he remembered the first time he saw the Great Hall fourteen years before. Harry saw out Oliver wave to a child out of the corner of his eyes and Harry smiled. There was another Wood in the castle. Harry knew that in a couple years his daughter would be taking the castle by storm. Harry felt someone sit next to him and he knew it had to be Lily Potter; only she would have the audacity to sit in the sternest professor in the school's chair.

"Hi Daddy," she said. Harry smiled at her and he marveled at the likenesses between them. Though she got better hair, while Harry's was constantly in an uproar, Lily's hair was straight and smooth like her fathers.

Most of the wizarding world still gossiped about Harry Potter's unusual child. While the fact that she was his child was reason enough to gossip, the fact that Harry had carried and gave birth to her was more fuel for the fire. Hardly anyone had known who the father was and the ones that knew weren't going to tell. However more and more people were starting to guess who the father was.

"Lily darling, Father's not going to be happy about you being in the Great Hall, but I think you should get out of his chair before he notices you. Just sit with me, I'll scoot over."

"Too late," commented the smooth voice of Severus. Lily jumped and so did Harry, neither had noticed the sorting was over. "Lilian, please go back to your room, we will discuss this later," Severus instructed.

"Oh but Severus, just this once?" both Harry and Minerva asked at the same time. Severus knew that he could say no to Minerva but when Harry and Lily turned identical emerald eyes on him, he knew he was lost.

"Fine, but we will discuss this later," Severus warned. Both Harry and Lily nodded and Lily waited until Severus and Harry moved their chairs closer so that she could sit on their chairs at the same time. It was habit by that time that neither noticed that they were doing it, but some of the students did.

"So what house is Oliver's son in?" Harry asked. Severus grimaced which was answer enough. "Ahh so there will be another Wood in Gryffindor. Good. Gryffindor will need a strong keeper when our current one graduates this year."

"I still can't believe that the Potions professor is head of Gryffindor," Severus growled to himself. "You're the first one in over a century."

"Yeah well I'm good at being firsts aren't I? First person to survive the killing curse, youngest seeker in a century, first Head of Gryffindor/Potions professor in the same amount of time. I'm just special aren't I?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"There are a few more things that make you special but I'll tell you those when we're back in our chambers," Severus purred in Harry's ear. Harry blushed slightly.

"So what's your first class?" Dennis asked, looking at both Harry and Severus.

"Well my first is Gryffindor/Slytherin fifth years. Oh yay! I get to do my impression of Professor Snape for everyone, stressing the importance of the OWLs. And I know Herm, the Ordinary Wizarding Levels are very important to the student's career after Hogwarts. My favorite is the NEWTs. _'Now despite the ridiculous name for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, these tests are very important because you need them for your chosen profession…'_ Blah, blah, blah. It almost makes me pity Severus for having to teach my year. But then he'll do something dumb and I'll go back to laughing," Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "My first Defense Against the Dark Arts class is one of my advanced classes. Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff seventh years. And I get to do the same speech Harry does. Hey maybe we should compare notes tomorrow night on our speeches," Severus said.

"Why do I always start out with first years?" Neville asked.

"Because they need to go to you before they go to me," Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Neville smiled and he seemed to brighten.

"Aunt Hermione," Lily said looking up from her chicken. Harry sometimes marveled at her table manners which she certainty didn't learn from him.

"Yes dear?" Hermione asked.

"When is Uncle Draco coming home?"

Hermione's smile dimmed a bit as she thought of her husband who was currently working in Egypt with Bill Weasley. "I'm not sure yet honey," she said. "I hope soon." Suddenly hands covered her eyes and a familiar voice drawled in her ear.

"Guess who," the voice said. Hermione grinned when she heard the voice.

"Draco!" she cried, jumping up and throwing her arms around her husband. Draco twirled her around and only stopped when he felt small arms around his leg.

"Did I do good Uncle Draco?" the seven year old asked.

"You did great honey," Draco said, hugging the little girl. Lily grinned and she ran back to her parents.

"Your plan worked darling," Harry said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Lily planned this?" Severus asked.

"Well she overheard Draco and I talking the other day and she heard Draco say he wanted to surprise Mione in a big way. She suggested this." Severus smiled at his daughter and he rested his hand on her head.

"It was a great plan sweetheart," Severus said, his voice tender. Harry smiled at his partner and he continued to eat his dinner.

"Um…Professor Potter?" a small voice asked. Harry looked up and he smiled at his prize student.

"Yes Kate?" he asked.

"Can Lily come sit with us?" she asked, gesturing to the Slytherin table.

"Of course. Lily go on," he said, nodding at his daughter to let her know it was ok to go. Lily was the sweetheart of both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Harry knew the Gryffindors would be begging for Lily before long.

Severus was thinking along the same lines, in fact he remembered an incident the year before when Lily was sitting in one of his Gryffindor/Slytherin classes and a very cruel exchange student was making fun of Lily, not knowing that she was the daughter of the teacher or that the rival houses had adopted Lily as a symbol of their houses. All the student knew was that she was the daughter of Harry Potter and he blamed Harry for his father's leaving. The student was the son of Durmstrung's former headmaster Igor Karakoff.

So the student was making increasingly more insulting remarks and the students were getting tired of it. Finally he made a comment that Lily would probably end up dead on a street corner one day and two students snapped. They each hexed the student and they would have probably done something to get themselves arrested if Snape didn't intervene. When asked later that day, neither would repeat what the boy had said. Severus finally had to extract the memory from them before he could understand the reason they attacked.

That night Severus showed the memories to Harry who had to be physically restrained from rushing after the student. As it was, the two had stormed into the headmaster's office and had asked for the student's immediate expulsion. After hearing all his comments, Albus had agreed and had talked to the headmaster of Drumstrung to get him into that school. And Albus, being Albus, got the student into the school and out of Hogwarts that day.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Minerva stand up to greet the students for the first time as Headmistress. "Good evening students, I hope that your ride to school was nice. I am you headmistress Professor McGonagall, and first years you have already met our Deputy Headmaster Professor Snape. Now first years, some announcements. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, and if you feel the need to ignore that rule there is a family of Acromantulas that are instructed to return you to school if you enter the forest. Also, there are a few new professors to introduce. Professor Malfoy, Transfiguration. Professor Longbottom, Herbology. Professor Creevy, Muggle Studies. Professor Brown, Divination. And Professor Potter, Potions. Professor Snape is also your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and head of Slytherin house. Professor Potter is head of Gryffindor house. Professor Abbot is head of Hufflepuff house. And Professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw house. If you ever need your head of house quickly find your resident ghost and they will get word to your head. Gryffindor's ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Poppington, better known as Nearly Headless Nick. Ravenclaw's ghost is The Grey Lady. Hufflepuff's ghost is the Fat Friar. And Slytherin's ghost is that unpleasant one about to-" McGonagall was cut off when the ghost started tickling Lily, "tickle Lily, Professor Potter's daughter. He is known as The Bloody Baron. Also watch out for our resident poltergeist Peeves. Well that is the rundown of Hogwarts. Now the prefects will escort you to your houses." McGonagall nodded at the prefects and the students walked out of the hall.

"Well that was interesting to say the least," Harry commented as they collected their daughter and walked down to the dungeons. They ducked behind a tapestry and entered a secret passage into their rooms. Once there they tucked Lily into her bed and they headed out into their common room. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and he put his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I should say so. Well now the staff knows about us," Severus said.

"The only ones that didn't know were the new ones and Minerva. I swear that woman seems to have a blind spot when it comes to me. It's been eight years now and everyone else knew. I mean Filius actually asked the other day when we were getting married. Besides, they had to know sometime. I'm not learning from you anymore, I'm teaching now. There wasn't really a point in me staying with you. But now they know. Now we don't have to hide it. Though I know Minerva's gonna do the math and realize who Lily's other father is." Harry kissed Severus softly until a knock sounded on the door. Harry sighed. "Want to bet that's her now?" Harry went to open the door and sure enough it was Minerva on the other side. "Minerva, won't you come in?" Harry asked, stepping to the side. Minerva nodded and she walked in, looking around. In his usual chair Severus sat reading a book. Harry showed Minerva to a chair before taking his own seat. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes. Harry I couldn't help but hear your answer to Dennis before the sorting when you said that you and Severus have been together for eight years, was that correct?"

"Yes Minerva. Harry and I have been together for eight years, starting right after he returned to the school for his seventh year. And yes, I am Lily's father. Now was there anything else you wanted?" Severus asked, while Harry winced at his bluntness.

"Just one thing, did Albus know?" she asked.

"Yes Albus knew. You know him; he knew everything that went on in the castle. He was the first to accept this and I hope you will," Harry said.

"Of course I will," Minerva said. "You know that I love Lily like a granddaughter. Besides, I'll do anything for my goddaughter."

Hedwig suddenly flew into the room and she landed on Severus' shoulder. Severus took the letter and he read it quickly. A grin crept across his face and he handed it to Harry. Harry read it just as quickly and he gave a whoop of joy, throwing his arms around Severus. "Oh Sev I'm so happy!" Harry cried.

"What is it?" Minerva cried.

"The patent. Severus applied for a patent on a potion he accidentally made that ensured male pregnancy. It's…uh…how Lily happened. I mistook it for a dreamless sleep potion and well…you get the rest. After we found out that I was pregnant Severus applied for the patent. And he finally got it!" Harry hugged Severus again.

"It took seven years?" Minerva asked.

"It took twice the time because it was a potion for men. It was the one time that they didn't just want to trust that I had done it and lived. So they tried it on six different gay men a year. I've never seen that many gay men in one spot, for a moment I thought it was a gay pride parade." Severus and Harry chuckled. Minerva stood up and she headed for the door.

"Well I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Night!" Harry and Severus called at the same time. Minerva let herself out and as soon as the door was closed, Harry's lips were on Severus'.

"I really am happy for you," Harry said against Severus' lips. Severus smiled at his partner and he took Harry into his arms and he carried him to their bed.

Later that night, two very exhausted men closed their eyes. Harry snuggled closer to Severus and he buried his face in Severus' neck. "I love you Harry," Severus mumbled.

"I love you too," Harry muttered back.

Halfway across the country, a small man sat in a chair that at one time was occupied by the foulest man to ever exist. The man's light brown hair hung limp and greasy. He held a worn and wrinkled newspaper clipping in his hands and he stared at the picture hungrily. "You will be mine," he promised to a faded picture of Harry, as he looked at the caption 'Boy Who Lived declared best man at godfather's wedding'. The man sneered as Sirius Black, declared innocent after one of the battles when the minister of magic himself spotted the traitor Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Black walked into the picture to put arms around Harry in fatherly hugs.

Peter, for that's who this obviously is, glowered when he saw the spy Severus Snape walk up behind Harry and put his arm around Harry. Only someone that has studied a photo many times would notice they way Severus' touch was gentle around Harry and how his hand rested gently on Harry's softly swelled abdomen. Peter picked up another cutting and he studied the look on Harry's face when he gazed at the sleeping Lily in his arms. In the background of the picture were Hermione, Draco, Ron Weasley, his wife Pansy, Ginny, Neville, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Only Peter had noticed the way that Severus was in the majority of pictures that Harry was in. And Peter, with the death of Lord Voldemort, was no longer the timid little mouse that he had been. Now he was more confident and sure of himself. However, as no one but select Death Eaters who had followed Voldemort knew where Peter was now. Few knew the location of Riddle Manor, the old home of Voldemort's father and grandparents.

Peter looked up when an owl flew in the room, delivering the _Daily Prophet_ to him. He looked at it a few minutes before a smile graced his face. He called out to a small boy that was sitting on the floor, coloring. "Tom," he called. The boy looked up quickly before jumping to his feet and standing straight.

"Yes Peter?" he asked.

"You are seven now, aren't you?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Good, you'll be attending Hogwarts in four years, the same as Harry's daughter. I need you to do something for me, for your father's memory," Peter said. The boy looked at him with a gleam in his eyes that Peter had sometimes seen in Voldemort's eyes. "You shall befriend Harry Potter's daughter Lily when you attend Hogwarts. You will invite her to come with you to visit your family during the Christmas holidays. Then when it is time for you to go back, we will lock her in the dungeon and simply inform Potter that we have his daughter. And him, being the typical Gryffindor that he his, will rush to rescue his daughter. And finally I-_we_-will have him."

And Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. smiled for the first time since his father Lord Voldemort was defeated.

2nd A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. Even if it's to tell me that it's completely horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters however I do own the Snape children.  

A/N:  I am slightly scatter-brained so if some of the chapters do not make much sense, well we'll have to hire Hermione to decipher it because I don't even know what I'm writing sometimes. 

Four years later…

Harry and Severus sat once more at the staff table waiting for the students to arrive.  Back in their room, being cared for by house elves was their two-year-old twin boys and their four-month-old daughter.  The entire school had gotten used to seeing the children in two of their classes and sitting at the staff table.  

However, they had all watched, shocked when Professor Snape had gotten to one knee in the Great Hall and had proposed to Harry.  

Harry glanced at the simple gold band on his left hand.  The entire student population had attended their wedding three years before.  After the wedding, Severus finally decided to shed the disguise that he had held for most of his life.  During his first year, James Potter had hexed Severus and turned him into the Severus Snape that most people knew.  Only what James didn't know was that the curse wasn't permanent.  It did however last for most of the year and by the time that it wore off, most of the students and professors knew him as the greasy haired kid.  So he recast the hex on himself every year when he returned to school.  

The morning of September 1st that year, Harry had woken up only to see a completely different man in his bed than the one that he had fallen asleep with.  Harry started to panic before he noticed the silver band with protective markings on the band that Harry had placed on Severus' hand on their wedding day. And knowing that only Severus or Harry could remove it, and Severus would never remove it gave Harry a very good clue as to who was in his bed.  Harry nudged him slightly and he saw the eyes he so loved revealed by the raised lids.

"Mmm…Harry why did you feel the need to wake me up now?" Severus asked in the same silky seductive voice that Harry loved hearing.  

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  "Did you forget to mention something to me?" Harry asked.  Severus shook his head only to feel non-greasy hair brush against his cheek.  

Severus suddenly looked uncomfortable.  "Uhh…did I forget to mention that my greasy potions master look was actually a charm?" he asked.

"Yes my love, you did forget to mention that.  And I have to ask, why in twelve years did you never mentioned that?" Harry asked, linking his fingers with Severus'.  Severus looked uncomfortable.  "Ahh, it has something to do with Dad," he stated matter-of-factly.  

"Yes.  Before I came to Hogwarts I was a fairly good-looking kid.  And from your face I'd say that my looks have improved.  Well when I got here and was in my first year, James hexed me and he turned me into the greasy haired big nosed kid that I have been for the last thirty-five years.  By the time the hex had worn off, I was known as that kid to all my peers and teachers.  So every year before I return to Hogwarts I recast the charm.  But this year I decided not to.  I figured if you fell for me as the snarky greasy potions bastard, you would defiantly love me handsome."

"I'd love you if you were blind, white haired and crippled.  I fell in love with you not your looks.  Though I thought you were handsome like that, like this you're stunning.  Quite sexy."  Harry threw Severus a seductive look from heavy eyelids.  As Severus reached for him, Harry quickly drank a familiar potion before Severus kissed him.  Severus pulled back when he tasted the potion in Harry's mouth.  He searched Harry's eyes.

"Why?" he asked.  

"I miss having a baby to care for.  Lily will start school in a couple of years and I don't want her to be our only child.  I love you and I want to have a son to carry on the Snape name."

Severus smiled at Harry and he kissed Harry deeply.  "I don't want her to be our only child as well.  I would love to have as many children as you want."  

On September 21st that year, Harry received wonderful news.  He was pregnant once more.  It wasn't until he was four months along that Poppy informed the happy fathers that they would be having twins.  At five months they were told that the babies were boys.  It took the two many many weeks to decide on names for the boys, actually most of that time was taken by Harry trying to convince Severus to let one of the boys be named after James.  In the end Severus compromised and he let James be the middle name of the older boy.  They finally decided that the boys would be named Christopher James Snape and Alexander Martin Snape.  

A year and some months after the boys were born, the Snape's received word that they would become fathers once again.  Only this time it would be Severus that was carrying the child.  And two years to the day the boys were born, Olivia Bianca Snape was born.  

Lily and other kids in the school would frequently drop by the couple's rooms, asking to baby-sit.  Of course most of these students were Slytherins and Gryffindors.  However, a couple Ravenclaws were in the process of teaching the boys colors and how to count.  One Hufflepuff girl was particularly fond of Liv and she watched her whenever she could convince the Snape's to let her.  

Harry sat at the staff table waiting for Severus to return to the Great Hall with the first year students.  Harry couldn't wait to see Lily in her robes.  She wouldn't let either of her fathers see her before the feast.  The doors opened and the older students rushed to sit down in their seats for the feast.  A few seconds after the last student sat down the doors opened again and Severus led the nervous first years into the hall to stand before the teacher's table.  Harry beamed with pride when he saw his little girl looking all grown up in her Hogwarts robes.  Harry felt that he should reach for a tissue before the ceremony even started.  If he didn't know better, he'd swear he was pregnant again.  But that couldn't be, he hadn't taken the potion.  Everyone sat through the hat's song before Severus retrieved the list of names from Harry.

Severus stepped foreword with a long roll of parchment.  "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said.  "Anderson, Grace."

A small timid red head stepped out of the line of first years and she sat on the stool.  The hat was placed on her head and the hat sat thinking before announcing, "RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw table clapped sedately as Grace joined the table.  

"Barnes, Catherine."  The brunette walked confidently to the stool and she calmly waited for the hat to be placed on her head.  

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called.  She calmly walked to the table.  Crabbe, Nancy became the first Crabbe in history to be sorted into Gryffindor.  Minerva and Harry exchanged raised eyebrows over that.  

Harry sat there eagerly, waiting for the S last names to come up.  He laughed under his breath when Draco and Hermione's oldest son was sorted into Ravenclaw.  He had lost a bet with Severus.  Harry had been sure that Benedict would be either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor.  He intended to have a chat with the hat later that night.  

Finally the S' came up and Harry was fairly bouncing in his seat.  "Snape, Lillian."  The entire staff watched this sorting with great interest.  Lily walked up the stairs to the stool and she gave Severus a smile before she sat down.  The hat was placed on her head and the entire hall waited with bated breath for the announcement.  Both parents were hoping that she would be sorted into their house.  Finally the hat opened its mouth and he called out,

"SLYTHERIN."

The entire Slytherin table jumped up and pulled a 'Gryffindor' by cheering loudly and excitedly.  She hugged Severus then Harry before sitting down at the table.  Harry couldn't feel upset about Lily being sorted into one of her father's houses.

The sorting ended with Weasley, Anne and Weasley, Beth (Fred and George's daughters) both sorted into Gryffindor.  Severus was in the process of rolling up the scroll of parchment when the doors of the hall opened and another first year strode to the teacher's table.  He had wavy black hair and green eyes.  He wore his robes and cloak and he walked directly to the stool and sat down.  The hat pondered where to put him for several minutes before finally announcing its decision.

"SLYTHERIN."  The boy got off the stool and he walked to the table.

"Wait!" Severus commanded.  The boy stopped and he looked at Severus.  "What is your name?"

"Thomas Riddle Jr., sir."

Harry, Minerva, Hagrid, and Severus all gasped.  Severus quickly hid his reaction and he waved his wand over the list.  "Very well, take your seat," Severus said.  Tom sat next to Lily, much to her parent's disgust.

_There goes my quiet life,_ Harry thought.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!! sees lawyers swoop in to sue her on second thought maybe not. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SNAPE CHILDREN!!!

A/N: Sorry about the extremely long time between updates. My labtop is an ass. So I hope you like this update. This will be from the third person perspective of Tom Riddle Jr. just in case you're wondering.

Lily Snape walked into the Slytherin Common room after her nightly visit with her parents and siblings. When she looked around, she saw that no one was in the room except for that strange Riddle boy. Now she had grown up around good looking guys, her fathers for example, but there was something about that boy that drew her to him. Maybe it was his deep green eyes, which at times seemed saddened, like they had seen things that no one else had. It had shocked Lily when she realized that she had seen the same look in her dad's eyes when he thought that her father wasn't looking. Lily had asked her Dad about it once and he had replied that it was memories about the war and how he had almost missed out on having such a wonderful family. Lily now wondered what had happened to the boy to cause him to have that look as well.

"Hello Lilian," Tom said, not looking up from his book.

"Hi Tom," Lily said brightly, moving to stand by him. "What are you reading?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape said that I could do more reading about last week's lesson if I wanted to. So here I am."

"Are you always this polite or is it just me?" Lily joked. Tom looked up at her, that look in his eye again.

"It is the way I was raised. My caregiver was always telling me how great my father was, but now being around others my age, I'm starting to think he was truly mad like Professor Potter says," Tom confessed.

"Well maybe I can help. Who was your father?" Lily asked.

Tom shook his head. "You'd run screaming from me if I told you. I don't want that. You're the only decent Slytherin around here. Guess it comes from Professor Snape," Tom said, a small smile on his face.

"Well Dad was almost sorted into Slytherin, but he got some bad advice from Uncle Ron and he decided to go in Gryffindor instead," Lily said.

"Really? I never would have imagined Professor Potter as a Slytherin," Tom mused.

"Well it's 'cause of Father that Dad's now considered an honorary Slytherin. Sometimes he goes around in a Slytherin green and silver tie that he nicked from Uncle Draco. I think that Uncle Draco nicked one of Dad's ties because I heard him talking about it once."

"I never would have thought that a Malfoy would get along with a Potter," Tom said. Lily looked at him.

"Was your caregiver one of those people that think muggleborns are bad?" Lily asked.

Tom shook his head.

"No not really. I guess he had a good friend that was muggleborn but I think she died. He never told me her name but he was always talking about friends of his that he had lost. I was really young when he stopped talking about them though, so I can't remember their names," Tom said, lying. He remembered clearly what names Peter used to cry out in his sleep: James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. And lately, in the last couple of years, Peter had become increasingly obsessed with Harry Potter, now Snape. Peter had practically blown the roof off of Riddle Manor when he found out about the wedding. Although Harry's new wedded state had done nothing to hinder the man's plans. In fact it seemed to push Peter to want to hurry up the plan. He still wanted Harry with a desperation that bordered on obsession.

"Oh," Lily said, disappointed. "Well I better get to bed. Dad would have my head if he found out I was up so late," she said, pointing to the clock above the mantel that read "Go to bed young lady!" "I'll see you tomorrow!" Lily ran up the stairs, waving at Tom as she left.

"Hmm…" Tom said, trying to make sense of the girl's strange behavior. True, the girl had never been cruel to him like some of the other students had; but Lily Snape seemed to be her own person when it came to the politics of Slytherin. She never seemed to care what the others in her house thought of her; then again, they all adored her. Hmm…perhaps becoming friends with the girl could help raise his status in the house. He shook his head at that thought. No, he had been manipulated enough as a younger child to know that he didn't want to do that to someone else. He let Peter believe that he was following the plan when in reality all Tom wanted to do was help keep Professor Potter away from his caregiver. He really knew of only one way. He must rely on all the cunning his father passed down to him.

Tom swept up the stairs and to his room where he was greeted with the snores of the others in his house. He sneered at the deep grunts of his nearest neighbor as he snored. He lay down in his bed and he started to plan. After all, he wasn't the son of Lord Voldemort for nothing. And by default, Peter _had_ to listen to him because of that fact. Tom grinned, already thinking of ingenious ways to stop Peter from capturing his favorite teacher.

Three months later…

Tom sat in the abandoned Potions classroom doodling on a piece of parchment as he thought of how he was going to phrase the most important letter he had to write for that school year. Well, he might as well get on with it. The words started flowing as if he had planned it all.

_Peter,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that I will not be returning to the manor with our guest in tow. I will in fact not be returing at all. I have been invited by Professors Potter and Snape to spend the winter holidays with them in their home and I have accepted. I thought that this recent development would help further our case rather than the other plan. I hope you are wll and I will inform you when I return to the castle._

_Take care,_

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. _

Tom sneered at the name as he finished the signature with a little flourish that Peter had always enjoyed. Unlike his father he didn't have an aversion to the name, he quite liked it actually. And surprisingly, after being raised by Death Eaters, Tom had no hate for muggles or muggleborns. He had a feeling it was due to his strange friendship with Lily. Also, what he had written to Peter was not a lie. Professor Potter had taken quite a liking to Tom after being really cautious the first couple classes. After that he had started taking quite an interest in teaching the young boy more about his craft. Professor Snape on the other hand, only recently stopped behaving like Tom had the plague. Tom didn't blame him; after all, Tom did know the identities of each and every Death Eater, past and present. Tom whistled for his owl Athena to come and take the letter. "Take this to Peter girl," he whispered. Athena nipped his finger then she took off though the special window created for just that purpose.

"Hey Tom," Lily said as she sat down next to him and pulled out her homework. "What are you doing?"

"I just sent a letter to my guardian asking him if I could stay with you guys for the holidays," Tom said, turning to look at the girl. "I really don't need his permission because he isn't actually my official guardian. Actually I'm all alone. No guardian, just him. I'm not even sure that the Ministry knows I exist."

"Sure they do. Every magical baby born is recorded in the Ministry's log book. I know because I was there with Uncle Draco when Chris and Alex were born. I saw the words just appear on the page: Christopher James Snape and Alexander Martin Snape. I was there when Olivia was born also. Dad and Father didn't want me here so I could worry. So they usually sent me out with Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione." Suddenly she laughed. "Sorry, I'm babbling again. Father says I get it from Dad. So what are you working on?"

"Defense. I was thinking of working on the _Expilliarmus_ spell for the final project of the term," Tom said.

Lily nodded. "Yeah it's good if you need to disarm someone. I was thinking of the Patronus charm."

"But that's really advanced magic," Tom protested.

Lily grinned. "Yeah, but Dad could do it in his third year. I was just going to research it for a while then try it. Remember Father said that we had to thoroughly research the spell, then at the end of the year we had to have made some progress. I'm hoping that I'll have at least an incorporeal patronus by the end of the year."

"You're nuts Lily," Tom said. Lily's grin faltered. "But that's why I like you." Lily's grin brightened until it made a mockery of the lamps that were lit.

"Thanks Tom. I like you too." And just like that they two were friends to the end. Tom was sure that to someone looking in, their friendship starting all of a sudden like that would have seemed strange, but Lily had heard all her life the wonderful tale of how her dad became friends with her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. And it had happened just like that as well. Well…just as quick as fighting off a giant troll intent on smashing in Hermione's head that is. As for Tom…well he'd never had any friends. For all his life it was only Peter, Tom, and a few random Death Eaters that hadn't given up on the ideal of world domination.

Suddenly the entrance to the common room opened and Professors Potter and Snape walked in like a well choreographed team, which they were, and they walked over to where Tom and Lily were sitting. "Mr. Riddle, you wanted to see us?" Snape asked. Lily looked at Tom with questioning eyes and Tom shook his head at her.

"Yes sir I did. Is there anywhere the four of us might go where we won't be spied on," Tom said pointedly, glaring at one of the boys that shared his dorm who was hiding right around the corner. A squeak was heard as well as running footsteps. Tom sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. "I need to talk to you about the winter holidays," he said smoothly since he knew that some of the older students were either children or grandchildren of the Death Eaters who still clung to their old ideals. Snape and Potter exchanged looks and Snape nodded once and Potter turned back to Tom.

"Of course, Tom. You can come to our office and talk with us there," Potter said, motioning for Tom to get up. He quickly got up and before Lily could get up he pulled her chair out for her. Both Snapes raised an eyebrow over that though the children didn't notice. The four walked the short distance to the office that Potter and Snape shared, by choice not necessity. When they reached the door, Potter opened the door and all of them walked in. When the door was closed and the silencing spells that befitted a Head of House were in place once more, Potter turned to Tom. "So Tom, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well it sort of has to do with the winter holidays; I just said that in case someone was listening in."

"Well, what do you want to say?" Snape asked.

Tom looked down and he studied the floor for a moment until he could work up the courage to speak. "I am Lord Voldemort's son," he said quietly, hearing the expected gasp from Lily. He was confused however when he didn't get a reaction from either of the professors. He looked up and what he saw surprised him. He had expected to see anger or even hatred on the men's faces but he saw neither of those emotions.

"Yes we know," Potter said quietly. Lily looked at her dad in shock. "We knew ever since you told us your name at the Sorting. Why are you telling us this?"

"When my father died in the final battle my mother was only just pregnant with me. Nine months later, there I was, the bouncing baby brat of the fallen Dark Lord. I can assure you that after my birth, my mother killed herself for having brought that monster's child into the world. For all of my life I was raised by a few Death Eaters, including…Peter Pettigrew," Tom said, looking Professor Potter in the eyes. Potter gasped.

"But I thought he was killed in one of the earlier battles," Potter said.

Tom shook his head. "No that was another servant that went as him so to alleviate suspicions that he was alive. Four years ago Peter turned to me and he told me that he had a plan to finally get rid of you Professor Potter. I was to go to Hogwarts, become friends with Lily, invite her back to my home, and from there Peter would lure you to Riddle Manor in order to finally have you. He keeps telling me that it's a way to get back at you for killing my father, but I really know that he's completely obsessed with you. When you married Professor Snape Peter got royally pissed off and he started babbling a lot of stuff that made no sense to me then, but now it makes perfect sense to me. Professor, I don't want to trick you and have to kidnap Lily. Sir, I want to be on the side of good, not evil. I hate my father with everything I am and I've come up with a way to stop the Death Eaters once and for all."

"And how is that Mr. Riddle?" Snape asked.

"Father had a charmed journal that only those of his bloodline could open. It contains the names of every Death Eater past and present. It showed whenever one died, or when one betrayed him," Tom said, looking meaningfully at Snape.

"It would be a valuable instrument in bringing down the last of the Death Eaters," Potter said excitedly. "Severus, we could finally remove all threats to our existence."

"Not so fast Harry," Snape said, sharply. "What is your plan Mr. Riddle?"

"We wait a couple years until Lily and I are a little older. Then we could pretend to be dating. I bring her back to Riddle Manor, grab the journal, and the Aurors swoop in and capture all the Death Eaters. I could even order them all to be there to greet me and my girlfriend," Tom said, thoughfully.

"Why would they listen to you?" Potter asked.

"Every Death Eater was sworn to follow the Dark Lord and his decendents until the Death Eater's death. I'm sure those that still believe in the Dark Lord will still follow that promise. Am I correct Mr. Riddle?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Every time they see me they are always bowing and scraping. I think it finally might work to my advantage. By default, they _have_ to listen to me."

"And if we agree to do this, what is in it for you?" Potter asked, quietly.

"I just want to be free of my father's legacy. To just be Tom Riddle, not Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. Is that too much to ask?" Tom asked. Once again Potter and Snape exchanged looks. Potter went and kneeled by Tom's chair. Once there he pulled the younger boy into his arms and he gave the boy what was probably his first hug.

"No Tom it's not too much to ask. I'm still trying to get people to forget that I'm the Boy Who Lived. I don't think we'll ever be truly free of what people expect of us, but we can live our lives like _we_ want to, not how_ they_ want us to. I promise you that," Potter said to his pupil.

"You don't hate me for being _his_ son?" Tom asked in a small voice. Harry pulled back and he smiled at the boy.

"Of course not. You're not your father, you're you. I have always believed in not punishing the child for the sins of the father," he said, looking at Snape meaningfully. To Tom's surprise Snape fidgeted a bit under that stare. Noticing Tom's curious gaze, Potter laughed a little. "He had trouble getting his head around that concept. For the longest time he was constantly punishing me for what my father had done to him when they were in school."

"But then I pulled my head out of my arse and I realized that I couldn't live without him," Snape said, kneeling next to his husband. Lily moved also and she sat on her Father's knee and she looked at her friend.

"I don't hate you, Tom," Lily said softly. Tom smiled at his only friend and his professors.

"We will help you Tom," Snape said, "we will help you rid the earth of filth that has been around for far too long."

"Thank you!" Tom said, hugging Potter tightly.

"If you want to, and only out of class mind you, you may call us Harry and Severus," Harry said.

"I'd like that," Tom whispered, yawning despite the early hour. Harry smiled at his husband and he stood up with the boy still in his arms. Severus opened the door that led to their private chambers and Harry placed Tom on the bed in their guest room, next to Lily's room. The twins had their own room, though they slept in their parents room most of the time and Olivia was still sharing a room with her parents. Eventually the guest room would become Olivia's but for now, it could be Tom's.

"You go ahead and go to bed sweetie," Harry said, kissing Lily on the forehead. Lily nodded and she went into her room. "Well this is going to be a fun couple of years," he said sarcastically.

"I can't wait," Severus said sarcastically. Harry kissed him gently on the mouth and the two walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

Across the country…

Peter Pettigrew sat in his fallen master's throne enjoying what he could from his young master's absence. He cared about the boy only as a means to an end, and if he was killed by the angry parents of young Lily Snape, well that would mean that Peter wouldn't have to worry about finishing raising the little brat. Suddenly Tom's owl Athena flew into the room and she landed on the arm of the throne. Peter quickly read the letter and an insane grin suddenly rose on his face. The boy's plan was perfect. He would intergrate himself into the girl's life, make her trust him, and then when the time was right, Peter would have Harry. His insane laughter floated along the halls, as he imagined all the ways he would break Harry when he finally had him in his grasp…

2nd A/N: Wow all that evialness from one little rat…hmm…naw, I despise him. There is no way I'm going to make him good in _any_ of my stories. I'm kinda attached to little Tom now. I swear he started out evil and they as my fingers typed he turned good. smacks her muse It's all your fault. You made me make him good!

Tom Riddle: looking innocent I did no such thing. chuckles evially

Anyway, read and review please!!!! puppy dog eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Looks at bank account Nope, still don't own them.

A/N: Have you ever had a time where you just couldn't write? I've been having those moments a lot lately. Thanks for whoever's still around to read this.

**Chapter 4**

Lily and Tom's fifth year…

Lily Snape sat in the compartment that Tom had reserved for the two of them earlier that day. She couldn't believe that it was already time to put their plan to rid the world of Death Eaters. It seemed like yesterday that the two of them were plotting with her parents about ways to get rid of the filth that was known as Peter Pettigrew.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked from the seat across from her. Lily smiled at him, reassuring him that she was fine.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe that it's time already," Lily said, looking out at the scenery from the train's window.

"Like your father says, time goes quickly when you're plotting revenge," Tom joked, smiling at his "girlfriend." "Alright, let's go over this once more," he said.

"We're dating; we have been since the end of third year. We have the approval of my parents and the entire school thinks we're just the cutest things ever," Lily supplied.

"Good," Tom said, nodding. "Now, one of us is going to have to move seats, Peter has spies all over the place, and if it somehow gets back to him that we're sitting in different seats, we're screwed."

Lily nodded and she moved over to sit next to Tom, who put his arm around her shoulder. They sat like that for the rest of the ride.

Once they reached London and they exited Platform 9 ¾, they entered the car that was waiting for them. Though they didn't speak during the entire ride, their actions spoke far louder then their words would have. Though they had perfected acting like a couple, they didn't notice that they had actually developed feelings for each other.

Three hours after they reached Kings Cross Station, they finally came upon the village of Little Hangleton, the ancestral home of the Riddle family. When they reached the Riddle House, the driver opened the door for them and there was a man standing in the doorway of the house.

The man was short, and balding. His front teeth slightly resembled those of a rat. _Pettigrew!_ Lily thought.

"Good morning Peter," Tom said, his voice now cold and aristocratic. "This is my girlfriend Lily Snape. Lily, this is my guardian Peter."

"Miss Snape," Pettigrew said, kissing her hand.

"Good morning Mr. …?" Lily trailed off.

"Just Peter," Pettigrew said, smiling smugly.

Tom walked past Peter as if the rat-man was beneath him and he continued into the house. "Where is Lily staying?" Tom asked.

"In the room next to yours Master Tom, just like you asked," Peter said greasily. Tom nodded.

"Good."

Lily walked up the stairs with Tom, her head held high even though she felt Pettigrew's eyes on her back.

As soon as the two were out of eyesight, Peter rubbed his hands in delight, chuckling to himself. _I will have you yet, Harry,_ the madman said.

XxXxX

A week later, after successfully avoiding Peter for that entire time, Lily and Tom were asked to make an appearance.

Peter watched the two approach him, noting the way Lily clung to Tom's hand, while Tom remained indifferent. He smirked inwardly, it was apparent that the girl was nervous meeting Tom's guardian. "Welcome, Lily. I'm so glad you could come here. Too bad that you will never leave," Peter said, chuckling evilly.

"That's what you think, but meanwhile, you're under arrest," Harry said, his wand trained on the fugitive. Three ministry aurors flanked the special auror, their wands also trained on Pettigrew.

"Tom?" Peter asked, looking at his master in surprise.

"Sorry Peter, but you see, not every son is like his father," Tom said, his wand also trained on his guardian. "Take him away," he said.

Peter quietly went with the aurors, shocked that his little master, the baby that he had groomed to be the next Dark Lord would betray him. _I'm sorry Master,_ he thought, recalling the charismatic former master. The animagus flinched when a new spell that prevented a wizard with an ability to transform from achieving that transformed state. In fact, it delivered quite a bad shock when the person whom the spell was on tried to transform. The spell was developed specially for those members of society that could transform into other forms.

"You ready Tom?" Harry asked as soon as the rat was out of the room. Tom nodded and the two Snapes and Tom left the room.

2nd A/N: One more chapter to go!


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: (Looks through belongings) Well since I can't find bags full of money, I definitely do not own HP. I just like to play with them, but I'll put them back right where I found them unharmed.

A/N: It's the last chapter! Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

Four years later…

19 year old Tom Riddle stepped into the small cemetery. He looked around the various headstones looking for one in particular. He shifted the dozen roses in his hand and he finally found the one he was looking for.

_Hannah Abbot_

_1980-1997_

_An Angel That Was Lost Too Young_

Tom gently placed the roses on the grave. "Hi Mom. Sorry this happened to you. Harry says that you were very happy before _He_ took you. I don't blame you for killing yourself, after all who would want to live with having the child of that monster. I only hope that I've made you proud of me," he said.

Tom felt a light touch on his shoulder. "I'm sure you have, Tom," Lily said, kneeling down next to him. "After all, you helped get rid of the rest of that monster's followers."

Tom smiled gently at Lily. "Thanks," he said, getting up from the ground. He helped the young woman up and the couple walked from the graveyard, not noticing the pair of specters that stood at the grave.

_Look at him, he looks so handsome,_ the ghost of Hannah Abbot told the ghost next to her.

_Yes, he has certainly grown to be better than I ever was,_ the ghost of Tom Riddle said. _Come my dear,_ he said to Hannah, holding out his arm for the girl to take. Hannah took the offered arm and the two faded from sight. However, Tom had glanced back just in time to see the two disappearing.


End file.
